Recent developments in the field of transportation services have led to an evolution of various online platforms that cater to travelling requirements of commuters. Transportation services that offer on-demand vehicle services to the commuters have emerged as a popular solution to combat the ever-increasing demand. In addition, transportation service providers that offer such transportation services have adopted various schemes to provide a pleasant ride experience to their commuters. One such scheme involves using an in-vehicle entertainment system, where the commuters can choose to play various multimedia files of their choice during the ride.
Existing in-vehicle entertainment systems have multimedia content that is stored in either the internal memory of the in-vehicle entertainment systems or in external storage devices, such as compact discs (CDs), universal serial bus (USB) drives, flash drives, and the like. The multimedia content includes multimedia files of various movies, songs, games, and the like. Based on the choice of the commuters travelling in the vehicle, these multimedia files are presented to the commuters during the ride. Since the multimedia content is stored in the internal memory of the in-vehicle entertainment systems or in the external storage devices, the choice offered to the commuters is very limited. Further such multimedia content tends to get outdated very fast as new multimedia content is being created digitally at a very rapid rate.
With the advent of fast speed internet, some transportation service providers have partnered with third-party content providers that provide multimedia content online. Hence, the commuters are offered with a wide variety of new multimedia content which is regularly updated. As the choice of the multimedia content increases, it becomes difficult for the commuters to browse through the wide variety of available multimedia content for selecting the multimedia content of their interest. Hence, the ride experience of the commuters becomes unpleasant. Since the third-party content providers and the transportation service providers lack a common platform, providing personalized multimedia content to different commuters is difficult.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves the above mentioned problems and provides a common platform to third-party content providers and transportation service providers for offering personalized multimedia content to different commuters.